<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boy next door by Ty_2739</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350363">Boy next door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ty_2739/pseuds/Ty_2739'>Ty_2739</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Corpse - Fandom, Corpsehusband - Fandom, Poki - Fandom, Rae - Fandom, Toast - Fandom, sykkuno - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Fluff, Gay, I am going to stop with tags now, LGBT, M/M, No Beta, does not know how to tag, top sykkuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:49:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ty_2739/pseuds/Ty_2739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With an abusive and neglective mother, Corpse would quite often find himself at his neighbor's house. Just for some peace and quiet as the boys get older and grow closer to each other, they both start to realize that they would like to be more than just friends with the other. Yet they are both scared to say anything because they don't want to risk messing up their tightly built friendship.</p><p>Cross-posted</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband &amp; Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>(Tw- abusive parent physical and verbal, cussing, alcohol)</strong> Corpse: I come home from school. I stand outside the door to my house I hover my hand over the handle and open it slowly. The second I stepped through the door my mom was right there. <em>'So much for going unnoticed'</em> I thought as I try to walk past her. Then I get stopped, "Where the hell do you think you are going" I looked at her with fear and said, "To my r-room." She looked at me and slapped me across the face and punched me. She then said, "You are a stupid and useless child why do you think you can get away with not doing anything? Go to your room I don't want to see your stupid face for the rest of the night!" </p><p>I went up to my room and grabbed my bag. I put on my bag and slowly opened the window and lowered myself out of the window onto the ground. I closed my window and walked to my neighbor's house. I remember the first time I stayed at his house. </p><p>
  <em>*Flashback* I got home from school and when I got home there were bottles of alcohol all over. My mom stood over me and started screaming at me. "Go away, you worthless child. You are so stupid. I don't even remember why I even had you!" It was obvious that she had had a lot of alcohol at this point her breath reeked of the stuff. She started punching me in the side, stomach and slapped my back. I went back outside and sat on my porch by myself and it started raining. I could not go inside though because I was afraid that I was going to be beaten up more. So I just sat there crying. My neighbor was out walking at this time and see me sitting there and walked up to me and held his hand out for me to grab. "I am not gonna ask what happened yet just come with me." So we walked to his house and he took me inside. He walked me to his room and grabbed me dry clothes to change into and said, "Here change into these I will be back in a bit." So he walked down to his parents and told him what happened and he comes back up to me just after I finished changing, "They said you can stay here, I am Sykkuno by the way." He said as he put his hand on my back and I said, "Mine is Corpse." Sykkuno looked at me and said, "what happened?" So I told him what happened. He and I talked quite a bit that night. The next morning his parents told me that if I ever needed a place to run to feel free to come here you are always welcome." So now that is what I do. *End of flashback*</em>
</p><p>I reach Sykkuno's door and knock on it and wait for an answer. Sykkuno comes to the door and pulls me into a hug. "Nice to see you too Sykkuno." He lets me go and frowns I look at him and say, "I enjoyed the hug. But it was a little too tight" Sykkuno laughs and says, "Come in we have dinner ready." I smiled and said, "Ok." So we went to to the table and sat down Sykkunos's parents look at me and said, "Nice to see you again Corpse."</p><p> After Sykkuno and I finished eating we took care of our stuff and Sykkuno told me to go up there and wait for him. Sykkuno came up not long after I had finished getting to his room. "So what happened this time?" I sighed and said, "Was only called useless and stupid. And punched." Sykkuno sat on his bed next to me and looked at me and said, "you are not useless. Show me where you were you were punched." I hesitantly pulled up my shirt and showed him my stomach. He pulls me into a hug and says, "You are not any of those things."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sykkuno:<br/>I woke up with Corpse in my arms. Though this is not unusual. I try to be there for him when he needs me, even if that means he just wants to hold onto me and cry then he can hold onto me and cry. My parents walk in and smile at us before closing the door so my dad can get ready to go to work. I look down at Corpse and I shake him lightly, "Hey time to wake up so you can get back to your house before your mother questions where you were. Or notices something is off. Plus I have to get ready for school" He looked up at me and smiled, "Thank you for letting me come here." I smiled and said, "Don't worry about it I enjoy hanging out with you. Just maybe next time under better circumstances?" He smiled and said, "I will try no promises." He got up and left to go back to his house. I just hope he is ok.</p><p>I go downstairs after packing up the things I need to go to school. My mom is at the counter making my breakfast, she turns to look at me and says, "Ok so you told us you are gay?" I sighed and said, "Yeah, and?" She smiled and said, "Well then who is your crush?" I started blushing and she said, "you like Corpse don't you?" I hid my face and said, "Yes I do like him." She looked at me and said, "I always knew you guys had a special bond." I sighed and said, "Yeah, well he does not even know I am gay. I want to tell him but it is never the right time." I ate my breakfast and said, "I love you mom I have to go to school bye." I walked out the door and waited for the bus excited to see my friends.</p><p>I get to the school and Toast walks up to me and says, "Hey how are you doing?" I shrugged and said, "Ok I guess." He looked at me and said, "what is going on?" Luckily for me, the bell rang so I said, "I will tell you at lunch I got to go, bye." I have not told toast yet that I am gay because I am afraid of what he will think of me. I need to tell him though he is one of my friends. Most people tell their friends first. I already came out to my parents though they were expecting it. I still should have told Toast already, I just hope he won't hate me.</p><p>I walk to the cafeteria and sit down at the table with my friends Poki, Toast, and Rae. They look at me and Toast says, "What is it you have to tell me?" I sigh and say, "Well actually I have two things to tell you the second one won make sense if I don't tell you something else." Toast looks at me with a confused look and I take a deep breath and say, "I am gay." Toast laughs and says, "Rae you owe me five bucks. Also, did you think I did not know?" I smiled and said, "I did not know what you would think. Really? I can not believe that you guys made a bet on me being gay." Toast then says, "So let me guess this next part has to do with like your best friend, the one you don't stop talking about, Corpse?" </p><p>I nodded my head and realized that my talking about Corpse a lot probably did not help me hiding that I was gay. "Oh Yeah. I mean I like him but I don't know how to tell him that because sometimes when we meet is not a good time to tell him. I would settle for coming out to him. I just want him to know." I feel like I am lying to him even though he knows nothing about it. This time Poki spoke up, "Well I mean my mom said I can have friends over this weekend. So I am have having a sleepover so if you wanted to you and your friend Corpse can come." I smiled I just hope that he will be over to make it I don't know with his mom. "Yeah that sounds fun I will ask him about it." Poki looked at me with an excited expression on her face and said, "Cool I cant wait to see you and hopefully we will all be able to meet Corpse" I smiled and nodded my head as I stood up and threw away my tray and walked to my next class. I will have to go over to his house today and ask him about it. With it being on the weekend his mom might be out at the bar so he will be able to get away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>(T.w- abusive parent, mentions of drinking, maybe blood, Mentions of suicidal thoughts and attempts)</strong><br/>Corpse:<br/>I arrive at my house and slowly climb through the window. I manage it get in without making too much noise, I slowly close my window and walk over to my dresser putting on different clothes so my mom does not realize I was in something different from what I was wearing. I then walk downstairs to get something to drink, while I am getting my drink she comes up behind me and places her fingers on the pressure points of my shoulders I try to wiggle out as she says, "How about you get the whole house clean before I make you wish you never came down here." Well, a little too late for that I thought and I nod my head to get to work. </p><p>The first thing I start with is the living room. I start by cleaning up all of my mom's empty beer and alcohol bottles, then I wipe down the surfaces to clean up anything my mom could have possibly spilled. I vacuum the floor and start up with my next tasks.</p><p>Once I start doing dishes. I start by washing all the cups then I will move on to bowls then I will move to plates then silverware. Once I get to the bowls my mind starts to wander off to last night. </p><p>Sykkuno is really nice. Though he will never feel the same way about me as I do him. He probably just thinks of me as his friend. But he and I have a lot in common. But after a while of just being friends with him, I started to feel different about him. Soon my regular friend's feelings started to shift to where I started to like him more than a friend. Soon realized that I wanted something more than to be friends with him. I soon accepted though that he was never going to feel the same way about me.</p><p>'Snap!' Shit I dropped the plate and it broke. "You dumb ass child" I heard my mom say as she came over to me. She looks at me and says, "CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" I stood there not knowing what to do. She smacks my arm once and I just look at her. Then she smacks my arm again and says, "DONT JUST SIT THERE LIKE THAT CLEAN IT UP!" She walks away as I go looking for the broom to clean my mess. I eventually found it where I had left it last and started sweeping up my mess. Once I thought I had it completely cleaned up I went back to doing the dishes.</p><p>I finally finished doing the dishes I started walking to the stairs as I was walking I stepped on a piece of the plate which I thought I had completely taken care of but apparently not. I don't think my foot is bleeding so I walk up the stairs and I walk into my room saying, "God my mom is right I can't do anything right this is stupid why am I even still here I should just kill myself already it is obvious that nobody wants me here anyway maybe I should go the whole way" I walk over to the mirror in my room and kick it. "You don't mean any of that do you?" I turn around and see Sykkuno crying. "SHIT! How long have you been here?" He starts to play with his hands and says, "Maybe a bit before you broke the plate." I look at him in shock then he says, "Show me your arms." I hesitate before I lift up both of my shirt sleeves higher than I normally would. He scans my arm and sees a mess of scars and bruises, He looks up at me and pulls me into a hug. He holds onto me and says, "One I will always care about you. Two hurting yourself relives no pain it will just leave you with regret in the future." I look at him and say, "how would you know that?" He rolls up his sleeve and says, "I used to cut but it did not help me it just made me left with more regret than it getting rid of my problems. You wanna get through the problems you have to work through it not try to numb it." I look at him and change the subject.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" I ask. Sykkuno looks at me and says, "Well, I might have told my friends about you and well they were wondering if you wanted to come to our sleepover this weekend?" I thought for a moment then said, "well I need a break from my mom and my house. She probably won't even notice that I am gone so that sounds like fun." He smiled and said, "Ok I will see you tomorrow then?" I nodded my head and he waved then crawled out of my window to go back to his house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>(T.W-Anxiety, Mentions of panic attacks)</strong><br/>Sykkuno:<br/>I was getting ready to leave my house and my parents look at me and say, "Sykkuno" I laugh and say, "I know to be responsible" They looked at me and said, "Well that is not what I was going to say. I was going to say be there for Corpse." I look at my mom and say, "Seriously! Mom you know I like him I will always there for him." She smiles and says, "Yes I know I just wanted you to get all flustered about it." I look at my mom then said, "Bye mom I am leaving now." As I walk out the door she says, "Have fun."</p><p>I am waiting outside Corpse's window because I somehow managed to show up while he was in the middle of getting dressed.</p><p>Corpse suddenly opens the curtain and slowly opens the window and says, "My mom is not here, so get in I need your help." I was curious as to what it was he needed help with. He looks at me with worry and he says, "Do you think my sweatshirt and sweatpants will be fine?" I chuckled and said, "Just wear whatever you are comfortable in." He smiles at me and says, "Thanks Sykkuno." I look at him and he is messing with his hands and looking towards the floor. I forgot how anxious he gets when it comes to meeting people. He is afraid of what people will think of him because of the way his mother treats him. I wish his mother were a better person but you don't always get what you wish for. I walk up to him and pull him into a hug. "Listen everything will be ok" I said trying to help calm his nerves. I continue to hold him in my arms as he says, "Are you sure they will like me?" I smiled even though he could not see it, "I am sure they will like you just about as much as I do. If it will make you feel better I can hold your hand while we walk to their house." I let go of him and he walks over to the window and says, "I would like it if you held my hand." I smiled knowing he would say yes. Sometimes if he can he will hold my hand that way he could just squeeze it off and on because it helps him feel less anxious. It also helps him feel he has a sense of comfort so it makes me happy that I can help comfort him.</p><p>Corpse and I climb out of the window with my backpack on my back that has mine and Corpses clothes. Once we start walking Corpse grabbed my hand and I try to hide my blush as we walk. As we are walking I randomly realize that Corpses hand is soft. </p><p>"How many friends will be there?" Corpse asks as he lightly squeezes my hand. I smiled and said, "There will be three other people." He squeezes my hand again a little harder this time and says, "that's a lot of people." I feel Corpses hand starting to shake which typically means he is really anxious or he is having a panic attack. I slowly rub my finger in a circle on his hand which I am still holding onto. I then ask, "are you still nervous?" Corpse looks at me and says, "What if they don't like me?" I looked at him and said, "I am sure they will like you. I will be next to you the entire time though so don't worry about it ok?" He nodded his head and just kept the pressure on my hand which I was fine with because I liked it. </p><p>We continued walking and I said, "Wait! This is Pokies house. She is the one who invited us." I looked at me and said, "Ok." We turn up into her driveway and Corpse loosened his grip on my hand. He was still holding onto it but he just let off some pressure so he might be less nervous now. I look over at Corpse and say, "are you ready to go in? If not we can stand here a bit before knocking." He shrugged his shoulders and said, "No let's know now the sooner we get it over with the better." I knocked on the door and as Poki opened it Corpse let go of my hand. Poki greets us and says, "The others are waiting to see you guys upstairs. The others are really excited to meet you as well." We stepped into the house and Poki started to lead us up the stairs. I looked over at Corpse and could tell he was uncomfortable being in the new place. I lean over to him and whispered, "It is going to be fine ok." He smiled and nodded his head as we continued up the stairs.</p><p>We reach the top part of the stairs and we enter the loft where the other's Corpse looks over to me and I realized I should introduce him to everyone. "Let's see the one on the left is Toast, next to him is Rae, then the one who let us in is Poki." He looked at them and said, "Hi guys I am Corpse." I could tell he was out of his comfort zone but he knows that I will be with him the whole time. My friends looked shocked by his voice. Toast looks at him and says, "Woah your voice is as deep as Sykkuno said it was." He looked over at me and says, "Aw you told your friends about me." I feel my face heat up and Toast starts laughing and says, "He talks about you a lot." I walk over to the one side of the loft and sat leaning against a bunch of blankets that were against the wall. I then realize I left Corpse over there by himself so I gestured for him to come to sit with me. He walked over to me and I said, "Here sit in front of me." Corpse sat in front of me and I put my legs on either side of him. Corpse then leaned back so his back was against my chest. I then whispered in his ear, "Are you comfortable now?" He nodded I look up and see everyone looking at us and Rae spoke up and said, "You two are adorable."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is all I have so far^.^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Tw. Mentions of drinking(nothing bad) and anxiety. (Also they are seniors in high school I changed my mind)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Corpse:<br/>
I don't like going to different places and Sykkuno knows that. So when we got to his friend's house and he was still willing to hold my hand when we got here is nice. He is not worried about what his friends were going to think. He is showing me that he truly cares about me which is nice and something I normally only get from him.</p><p>I lay in the loft laying my head on Sykkuno's chest trying not to blush. But I failed when Sykkuno's friend Rae? I think it is, came up and said we look cute together. I chuckled lightly and Sykkuno says, "T-thanks I guess. I just want him to feel comfortable around new people." I smiled he knew me so well it was nice knowing that he wants me to feel comfortable he can tell this is not my thing. I look up at Rae and say, "Yeah I have bad anxiety around big groups of people so I am a little clingy to Sykkuno being that he is only of my only friends." Sykkuno brings his face down by mine and it is close enough I can feel his breath down my neck and says, "There is nothing wrong about being clingy, all that matters to me is that you are happy." I smiled as he said that.</p><p>Sykkuno and I continue laying there chatting with the others then one of them gets an idea. "What if we played Never have I ever?" said the one I remembered being as Poki. Sykkuno looked down at me and said, "Well I will play. Only if Corpse wants to play as well." I chuckled and said, "What the hell I don't see why not. As long as Sykkuno and I can stay like this I am comfortable here." Rae laughed and said, "Nah you two are too cute like that we would not make you move." I felt the heat rise to my face hoping Sykkuno could not see it. Sykkuno speaks up and says, "Ok count us in then." He then whispered in my ear, "Are you sure you wanna play?" I nodded my head and I heard Sykkuno chuckle lightly as he starts playing with my hair.</p><p>His friends formed a circle including Sykkuno and I in it. They just made it that way we did not have to move so I could stay within my safety of Sykkuno. Rae is getting ready to start off the game by telling us how to play and while we were all putting our hands up I felt Sykkuno shift some. "Feel free to back out if you need took?" He whispered in my ear in hopes to make me more comfortable which it does.</p><p>Rae looked around the room at all of us and said, "are you all ready to start?" We all nodded so she said, "Ok should be the first one to start then?¨ We all nodded. She then said, ¨Ok then, Um Never have I ever drank underage.¨ I look around the room to see that toast and who I think is Lily´s boyfriend had put their fingers down.</p><p>We went around the circle and when it hit toast he looked over in mine and Sykkuno's area and said, ¨Never have I ever had a crush on a male.¨ I put my finger down hoping that Sykkuno did not see that I had put my finger down. </p><p>I wonder if he put his finger down sadly though because of us cuddling I can not see his hands but everyone else can. But I am also comfortable here because I am cuddling with Sykkuno so I am really happy.</p><p>¨Wait Sykkuno and Corpse both put a finger down?¨ Rae said and I felt the heat rush to my face so I tried to cover it so no one could see I was blushing.¨</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I know this is short but hey it is a chapter right? The next one will probably be longer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sykkuno:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was really hoping that they were not going to notice that I put my finger down. But wait Corpse had put his finger down as well? Who did he have a crush on? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¨Wait Sykkuno and Corpse both put a finger down?¨ Rae said. Crap I thought she would not notice. Though out of all of us she is the most observant one so I don't really expect anything else from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae looks at Corpse, and I smile; she then says, ¨So Corpse, who is your male crush?¨ I looked at her, giving her the death glare. I feel Corpses breathing get heavy as he says, ¨I- uh well¨ I feel him start shaking. I pull Corpse closer to me hoping to calm him down. ¨Can you guys leave us alone for a bit?¨ I asked and the others nodded and walked out the door leaving Corpse and I alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¨Corpse are you ok?¨ I asked and he shook his head no. I sighed and said, “Are you having a panic attack?” Nodded his head yes. I remember the first time he had a panic attack, it scared me so bad but luckily I have learned how to help him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Flashback*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Corpse and I sat on my bed and we had started talking about his dad. I did not know at the time that his dad was not a good subject to talk about. He was talking about how his dad just left him then he started crying. I noticed him shaking and struggling to breathe. I was confused on what was happening but I now know it was a panic attack. But I did not know what to do so I just did what I could to comfort him so I laid him down onto my bed and got under the covers next to him laying on my side. I pulled him into a hug with his back touching my chest doing my best to make him feel comfortable and we fell asleep like that</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*End of Flashback*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you try to match my breathing?” I asked, then I took a deep breath then let it out, Corpse’s breath was heavy as he drew in and let it out. I continued deep breathing and kept going until Corpse’s breath had settled down and matched mine. “Do you want to talk about it?” I asked, He shook his head then buried it in my chest. I gave him more time to calm down from his panic attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I assume Corpse has now fallen asleep. I look over his curls and see he is sleeping peacefully. Why does Corpse have to be so cute when he is sleeping? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I pull out my phone and message Poki to tell her that she and the others can come back up to the loft again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I set my phone back down and started playing with Corpse’s hair. Soon Poki walked into the room with the others and said, “Is everything ok in here? Aw, you two look so cute.” I smiled and said, “Yeah we are doing better, Corpse just had a slight… Panic attack” She looks at me and says, “Don't worry about it, Sykkuno. Also, we won't bring up the topic again if that would make you and Corpse feel better.” I smiled at how considerate my friends were being and said, “I would like that thank you.” This time Rae spoke up and said, “If I knew that he would have reacted like that I would not have I am sorry.” I smiled and said, “Thanks, Rae. Also hey Poki, can you bring me and Corpse a comforter? I think I am going to sleep with Corpse cause I am also quite tired.” Poki nodded then said, “No problem I will be back in a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poki soon returns with a nice comforter and places it over me and Corpse. I shuffled around till I found a comfortable position witch just so happened to be with my arm over Corpse cuddling him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rae:</p><p>I’m the only one left awake, Toast and Poki fell asleep not long after Sykkuno and Corpse did.</p><p>I look over at the two who are cuddling Sykkuno’s arm over Corpse holding him like he never wants to let go. It is nice to see how close they are, it is easy to tell that Sykkuno would do anything for him. Though I don’t know what Corpse is like in other places, I assume he does not go out much though because I can tell that he is a little out of his comfort zone here but Sykkuno seems to be doing a good job trying to make him feel comfortable. Though Sykkuno talks about Corpse a lot he has not told us much about his background but he has told us a lot about his personality, whenever he is talking about Corpse he always seems happier.</p><p>
  <em>*Flashback*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sykkuno had just gotten to school; a big smile on his face I had asked him what he was smiling about and he said, “I just got to talk to my friend yesterday and he spent the night at my house so I just slept better, partially because I was not worrying about him most of the night.” I just smiled as he waved goodbye and walked into the school building</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*End of flashback*</em>
</p><p>I think it is cute how Corpse is always attached to Sykkuno, though Sykkuno does not seem to mind it at all he just looks content and at peace when he is around Corpse. Yeah, Corpse does cling to Sykkuno but Corpse looks at Sykkuno like he is the most important thing in the world to him. I still wonder who  Corpse's crush is but I am not going to ask about it again because it made him uncomfortable, but is there a chance it is Sykkuno? They have been friends for a long time.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse:<br/>I wake up with a familiar arm wrapped around my waist. I open my eyes and see Sykkuno there sleeping quietly so I stay here hoping I won't wake him up. I do a quick scan around the room before looking back at Sykkuno just to see that I am the only one awake. </p><p>Sykkuno started shuffling around and ended up pulling me closer to him putting his head into the crook of my neck. “Good morning” Sykkuno said as he was waking up, still staying in the same position as earlier. “Good morning sleepy” I said smiling and he said, “Did you sleep well last night?” I nodded and he chuckled, “I’m sorry I ended up cuddling you all night.” I looked at him and smiled at his bed head and said, “It’s fine. I kind of enjoyed it anyway, plus it is not the first time we have fallen asleep cuddling.” He looked at me and said, “You have a point, are you doing better after your panic attack yesterday?” I sighed I wish I could have told him but things might end up weird if he knew, “I’m fine. Sorry about that I just got really nervous.” He gave me an understanding look and said, “I get that.” </p><p>We continue to lay there with Sykkunos's arm around my waist this time my head buried in his chest giving me the sense of comfort I need. “Are you lovebirds awake yet?” I hear Toast say, I can almost hear the big grin on his face. “Yeah we are up, how long have you guys been awake?” I said now sitting up resting my head on Sykkuno’s shoulder completely disregarding what he called us. “Long enough to watch you two cuddle up closer to one another.” I felt the heat rise to my face while Sykkuno laughed and said, “Oh well uh, he does not like to go to other places because it makes him uncomfortable so I was trying to help him.” I can’t disagree with what he said because it is completely true so I just nod my head.</p><p>“Breakfast is ready!” I hear Jordan yell from downstairs and Toast answered with a simple, “We will be there in a minute!” We all got up and walked downstairs from the loft so we could eat breakfast with Sykkuno’s friends. </p><p>We sit around the table Rae and Toast on one side of the table and Poki at the end of the table, Sykkuno and I sitting next to one another. Our plates sit in front of us while Toast and Rae are engaged in a conversation the rest of us just listening to them.</p><p>Not paying attention to the conversation Sykkuno puts his hand on my leg rubbing it slightly and says, “Are you good?” I nod my head as I took the last bite of my breakfast.</p><p>“Are you guys ready to do something else than sit around the table and talk now?” Poki says getting up from the table. I look over at Sykkuno and he said, “Sure, we are all done eating anyways.” I smiled and stood up and brought my plate over to the counter by the sink as everyone else had done. “Should we head back up to the loft then?” Rae asked looking in Poki's direction, she nodded her head and said, “Sure we can decide what we are doing once we get up there.” With that, we all started our way up the stairs. </p><p>This time when we got up to the loft instead of me between Sykkuno’s legs he lays between mine allowing me to run my fingers through his soft hair.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tw. Mentions of abuse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sykkuno:<br/>I lay between Corpse's legs, him holding me tight. It felt a little weird though because it is normally me holding onto him but it is nice though. It is also sad though because I don't get to play with his hair though.</p><p>"So what are we going to do?" I ask that way so we can get a plan in place. It was quiet for a moment then Rae looks over at Poki and says, "can we show Corpse the fort?" Poki's eyes shot up and she said, "oh yeah that sounds like fun I don't think Sykkuno has seen that yet ether." I thought about it for a moment and then said, "nope I have not seen the fort yet you guys have only talked about it." I chuckled, "Oh yeah we made it the day you said you could not stay over because you were busy with something at the time." Toast said. I then remember what I was busy with at the time.</p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sat up in my room playing a game on my phone when I heard my mom say, "Sykkuno someone knocked on the door can you please go answer it." So I had walked downstairs to the door and opened it seeing Corpse crying so I brought him up to my room. Once we got up to my room I asked him what happened and he said something about his mom throwing a glass bottle at him so I was in the middle of helping him get that cleaned up when I was asked to go over so I had to say no</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flashback over</em>
</p><p>I just sort of chuckled and said, "yeah." Just trying to forget about why I was gone.</p><p>“How about we get our stuff ready so that we can go show Adam and Sykkuno our fort?” I smiled and then said, “Yeah that sounds like fun, Corpse do you want to go?” “Sure why not.” I got up and walked to me and Corpses things and got ready to see the fort.</p><p>-<em>Hey sorry for the short chapter-</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>